smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Shattered (Episode)
|season=Season 3 |episode=8 (52 in total) |air_date=November 19, 2003 |previous_episode=Magnetic |next_episode=Asylum }}"Shattered" is the eighth episode in the third season of Smallville, and fifty-second episode overall. It aired on November 19, 2003. Summary Morgan Edge and conspire to break 's fragile psyche. , , and try to help Lex, but Lana is badly injured and Lex is committed at Sanitarium. Recap In , Morgan Edge is fingering a rosary made of beads as he is having his bandages removed after extensive plastic surgery to change his appearance. Lex catches up to him in a warehouse and convinces him to confess on tape that he conspired with Lionel to kill Lex's grandparents. Lex does not appear completely well; he seems jumpy and uneasy. Edge explains that they made a deal with the slumlord to split the property insurance money. While Lex reviews the tape at the manor, his security guard Darius informs him that his father has called again. Lex avoids the call and hide the tape in the safe just before an assassin bursts in and kills Darius. After a brief struggle Lex leaps out a window, badly twisting his ankle. Lex escapes to the , and Clark finds him. Clark offers to go to the mansion to retrieve the evidence in the safe. When Clark gets there, he finds the manor undamaged and the safe empty. The stained glass window has been repaired, but Clark uses his to find a shard of glass behind some furniture. Clark returns to the farm and reports what he found to Lex, then goes to Chloe. Chloe admits to finding the connection between Lionel and Edge, but has no idea how Lex developed the theory that they killed Lionel's parents. Clark and Chloe return to the farm, where they find Lionel, and waiting for them. Lionel asks for Clark's help in finding Lex and explains that Lex has had a mental breakdown stemming from his experience on the island. When Clark returns to the barn, he finds Lex singing and rocking a blanket. Lex explains that his father woke his baby brother . Clark discusses Lex's behavior with his parents. Martha and Jonathan try to encourage Clark to get Lex the proper help. Lex overhears the conversation and decides that the Kents aren't really on his side, and insists that he has to go find Edge to prove he's not crazy. Clark decides to stick with Lex. They go to the warehouse where Edge had his plastic surgery, but it has been transformed into a sewing factory. Lex threatens one of the immigrants as Clark pulls him out. Clark and Lex return to the mansion to search for clues, and they find Darius alive and well. When his psychiatrist, Dr. Claire Foster, arrives, Lex grabs a gun and backs out. He admits that he might be crazy, but he has also guessed that his father might have drugged him in order to discredit him. Lana meets Clark and Lex at the Smallville Stables. She stays with Lex while Clark goes to meet Chloe. He gives her the medicine that Dr. Foster tried to give Lex and asks her to check out Lex's doctor and security. Chloe tells Clark that Lex has had psychiatric trouble before; once in boarding school, after his brother died, his headmaster found Lex in the bell tower singing lullabies to a blanket. Lana gives Lex some food, but he becomes angry and accuses Lana of attempting to drug him. He throws her into a horse stall and runs off. The horse is spooked and before Lana can sneak out of the stall, it tramples on her, breaking her leg so badly, she nearly dies. While Clark is helping Lana to the hospital, Lex steals a truck (with a rifle in the back window) and flees into the night. As Clark watches an unconscious Lana in her hospital room, Lionel contemptuously blames Clark for Lex's disappearance and Lana's injuries. Chloe arrives and, when Lionel leaves, Clark admits to Chloe that he feels guilty for what happened to Lana. But Chloe says that someone at the mansion could have drugged Lex. Clark then goes to Darius and gets him to confess that he drugged Lex's scotch. He forces Darius to call his contact and tell him to meet him at the stables. Meanwhile, Lex breaks into Lionel's office at and confronts him. Lionel denies everything and claims that Edge is responsible. Lex begins to hallucinate about his brother Julian and Lionel says that he doesn't blame Lex for Julian's death. Lex forces Lionel to give him Edge's location and then knocks him out. Clark gets Edge's location as well from the assassin sent to kill him, but Lex gets to Edge first. Edge claims it was Lionel's idea to make Lex crazy rather than kill him. Clark shows up to stop Lex from shooting Edge, but is incapacitated by Edge's kryptonite beads. When Edge seems to know Clark, Lex figures Clark is in on the conspiracy with Edge and Lionel. Edge beats up on Clark for awhile until a deranged Lex shoots the gang lord and prepares to shoot Clark. When Edge slips away, Lex leaves Clark to finish Edge, who comes at Lex with a car. Lex empties his gun into him, but the car doesn't stop. Clark pushes Lex out of the way and destroys the car, with Lex witnessing his powers. Clark away just as Dr. Foster arrives with some men who haul Lex away as he screams for Clark. Lana wakes up and asks about Lex. She tells Clark that she always thought he was being paranoid when he said that he was dangerous, but now she thinks it's true. She says she needs to stay away from him. At the sanitarium (which looks like a maximum security prison), Lionel and Dr. Foster conspire to erase Lex's short-term memory as Lionel looks in on Lex in a cell wearing a straightjacket. Cast Starring * Clark Kent * Lana Lang * Lex Luthor * Chloe Sullivan * Lionel Luthor * Martha Kent * Jonathan Kent Special Guest Star * Morgan Edge Guest Starring * Dr. Claire Foster Co-Starring * Darius * Jameson Notes * Antagonists: Morgan Edge and Lionel Luthor * After Lana is trampled by the horse, as the camera is panning back, a microphone is clearly visible. * Clark drives his father's brand-new red Dodge Ram pickup in this episode. * Lex wears a straitjacket in a padded cell, but these have largely been out of use in the United States for the treatment of the mentally ill for many years and have been replaced by psychiatric drugs. * This is the third time that Lex has discovered Clark's secret. He first discovered it in Hug but forgot after being influenced by Bob Rickman. The second time was in Clark's dream in Slumber. * After her accident while horseback riding, has to wear an Ilizarov Frame (bone growth device) for her damaged leg. * In the scene where Clark, Jonathan, Martha, Lionel and Chloe are talking about Lex, you can clearly see a laughing Chloe where she hides her face on Clark's shoulder despite she was further from him just before. However, this is from the viewpoint of Lex who isn't in his right mind. He might have imagined them all conspiring against him. * Michael Daingerfield also appears in as the recurring character Gordon Godfrey. *The worker at the factory says "Let me go! You're crazy, I have no idea what you are talking about! Go away!" in Cantonese when Lex threatens him. Continuity * Morgan Edge is revealed to be alive after the events of Phoenix. Spoilers * Clark will wreck his truck (again) two years later in Splinter. * The event where Lex was found rocking a blanket at school as a child is shown in the episode Memoria. Allusions * Lex asks Clark what the "price of a Judas kiss" is. This is another of Lex's frequent Biblical allusions. It is a reference to the story in some gospels of the New Testament that describe how Judas identified Jesus with a kiss to those that arrested and killed him. * Lionel calls Clark "Sancho Panza", who is the companion to the titular character in Don Quixote, in which Quixote goes on a delusional adventure fueled by his own imagination. Panza is his squire who obediently follows Quixote on his insane quest but never steers him towards reality. Quotes : : How did you get in here, Lex? : : Well, when people think you're insane and you're holding a rifle to their head, they, uh, tend to do what you ask. : : Save the cloying maternal posturing for your own son, Mrs. Kent. I heard you all talking. Little Kent cabal... Such a selective group, aren't you? And so secretive. Plotting to pack me off to the loony bin. : : We'll have a nice father-son chat... About how you and Morgan Edge killed my grandparents and how you're drugging me to make the world think I'm crazy. And hey, why not do the whole thing on Oprah, you know? Spill our dysfunctional guts on national TV like regular families do! : : You know what disappoints me, Dad? : : All right, tell me. : : You hired pros to kill me. You always taught me, "If you want something done right, son, do it yourself!" : : No, Lex, you can't blame yourself for the baby's death. : : Shut up!! : : I know. You didn't mean to hurt him. I know that. : : Shut up!!! : : What'd you do? Did you betray Edge too? Is that why he beat you to a pulp? Tell me, Clark! What's the price of a Judas kiss these days?! : : I always thought you were being paranoid. : : About what? : : That being around you is too dangerous. But it's true. : : Lana... : : It's okay, Clark. I know you were only looking out for me. But you're right... I think I have to stay away from you. : : I was right about you all along, Clark. You're not even human. : : No. No! He was right there! Look at the car! Look at him! Clark!! He was right there. CLARK!! Category:Episodes Category:Smallville Episodes Category:Smallville Season 3 Episodes